Wizards and Blandford
by Sirius's Daughter
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been transported to Blandford School by a spell gone wrong! Can they find their way back, or will they even want to?


Me: I'm seriously bored right now, and if this fic seems rushed and you don't like it, don't review. (BTW, I had to include Blandford School because I'm bored!)

Disclaimer: I'm bored, I don't own HP, I don't own Blandford School, and I don't own anything I wish I did!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenni Laurel was walking down a path to Blandford Nature Center, as usual. Seeing as she went to Blandford School, she was able to do this every day and buy candy or a soda. She was talking with her friend Emma Smith, not paying attention to the cloudy gray sky, which blocked out the sun on this gray, windy, and cold afternoon. She did not notice something growing in the sky, a portal of some sorts. Only when the already strong wind picked up did she look at the sky and notice the portal.

"Emma," she said, turning wide-eyed to her friend, her wild and curly copper hair whipping in each other's faces. "What's that?"

Her friend shook her head, looking equally frightened, her straight dark brown hair flying everywhere.

Just then, something crashed into the ground in front of them. Jenni and Emma screamed, clutching each other in fright. Emma's bright blue eyes clamped shut in fright, but Jenni's deep green eyes widened as the cloud of dust began to whirl around two dark figures. She began to shake, wanting to run, but her legs had locked in fear.

"W-who are y-you?" she stammered.

"What the bloody-?" someone coughed, battling his way out of the dust, his blonde hair shining in the dust.

"You idiot!" someone else came out of the dust, his raven black hair coated with the dust. His bright green eyes flashed behind round glasses as his eyes met the ice blue one's of the blonde boy. Jenni's jaw dropped as she stared at the two boy's standing in front of her. Being an avid Harry Potter fan, she instantly recognized them as Harry Potter himself and Draco Malfoy.

"You said some spell wrong, and NOW look where we are!" Harry shouted. "In the middle of some godforsaken forest!"

"Um…actually, you're on a path to Blandford Nature Center," Jessica contradicted quietly. The boys' heads snapped towards her, surprised by the presence of two young girls.

'Well,' thought Harry. 'Not that young, they look to be about a year younger than us. Wow, the copper-haired girl is gorgeous…BAD HARRY! BAD!'

"WHERE are we?" he asked.

"Blandford Nature Center," Emma said, finally opening her eyes. She blinked and stared at them both. Draco raised a thin eyebrow.

"A nature center? What's that?" he asked, a small, teasing smile on his face (A/N: VERY unlike him).

"Well, it's a place where people can go and enjoy nature without having to have it be cut down or something." Jenni explained. "Right now, we're walking down to the nature center to buy a snack."

"Great idea, I'm famished," Harry said, pretending to faint.

"You're comfortable with us, and you don't even know our names?" she asked, raising an eyebrow simultaneously with Emma.

"Good point. You two are…?"

"I'm Jenni Laurel."

"Emma Smith."

Harry nodded and opened his mouth, but Emma interrupted him.

"We know who you are!" she blurted out, blushing.

"Who are we, then?" Draco drawled, looking utterly relaxed leaning against the tree behind him, a thin eyebrow still raised.

"Draco Malfoy," Jenni said, gesturing to him. "And Harry Potter."

"How did you know that?" asked Harry incredulously.

Jessica grinned and unzipped her jacket, revealing a t-shirt that said,

"Dracohot

Harryhotter

Weasley twinsHOTTER THAN THE SUN!"

"I made it myself," she said simply. Emma laughed, Draco, after reading that he was only hot, started to pout, Harry grinned, and thus began a beautiful friendship (but Draco might not be included).

A/N: YAY! First chapter! Next chapter, more stuff.


End file.
